The 12 Days of Christmas 3: Smash Bros Style!
by SmashSweetie
Summary: Christmas rolled around for a third time, surprisingly. The songs for the last two years were a little difficult... pull it together guys! Style: Script.


The 12 Days of Christmas, Smash Bros. Style, Year Three!

Wow, it's the third year already? Time flies 'eh. Well, here's a small catch up. Last year, the Smasher's did their... err, best. Yes. But good news, Kirby cut down on the fast food! Now, are we ready? Then let's go!

('Lil music part).

_**On the first day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Holds up Star Rod) I got it!

Pichu: Show off.

Kirby: You smell funny.

_**On the second day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Sighs) Whatever. Kirby, what did you eat today on your diet.

Kirby: Grandpa gave me ten waffles.

Falco: TEN?! Where did you possibly put them all...

Kirby opened his mouth and showed Falco where his waffles went.

_**And the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby still has his mouth open.

_**On the third day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Mario: (Attempts to hit the ball for the 50th time). I MISSED...!

Yoshi: Loser.

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Looking in Kirby's mouth) I see 'em! I see the waffles!

_**And the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams! **_

(Kirby sucks Falco in)

Falco: WHAT THE-!

_**On the fourth day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: How do you spell tooshay?

Pikachu: KICK!

Captain Falcon: (Kicks Pikachu)

Pikachu makes an oomf sound.

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Yoshi: (Throws a tuba)

Mario: (Hits with bat) Wee!

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: I have no eggs you know.

Pichu: Do the Hokey Pokey with me and I'll give you an egg.

Falco: Deal.

_**And the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: I don't have any toes!

_**On the fifth day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**Fiiiive Zelda Screams!**_

Zelda: (Does opera)

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: (Kicks) TOOSHAY!

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Yoshi: (Throws a peice of Lego)

Mario: I CAN HIT IT! (Swings bat, misses)

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Pichu: You put your right hand in,

Falco: You put your right hand out,

Pichu: You put your right hand in,

Falco: And you shake it all about.

_**And the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: Can I do the Hokey Pokey too?

Pichu: Sure.

_**On the sixth day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Fox: (Zooms by, hits Link)

_**Fiiiive Zelda Screams!**_

Zelda: (Still doing opera)

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: TOOSHAY TOOSHAY TOOSHAY!!

Pikachu: Stop saying tooshay.

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Yoshi: (Throws a banana)

Mario: Ooh! (Hits)

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Kirby: You do the Hokey Pokey,

Pichu: And you turn yourself around,

Falco: (Spins, claps hands)

Kirby,Pichu&Falco: That's what it's all about!

_**And a Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Falco: You put your left leg in,

Kirby: You put your left leg out,

_**On the seventh day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**Seven Pichu's Dying,**_

Pichu: You put your left leg in, and you shake it all about. (Wiggles foot)

SS: DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS NOW?

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Fox: Guess who's dead sucker!

_**Fiiiive Zelda Screams!**_

Zelda: (STILL doing opera)

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: TOOSHAY!

Pikachu: (Dumps maple syrup)

Captain Falcon: Ewww!

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Yoshi: (Throws a sponge)

Mario: (Hits, sponge sinks into bat)

Yoshi: Okay then...

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Kirby: You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around,

Falco: (Spins, claps)

Pichu: That's what it's all about!

_**And the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: I think I just swallowed a bug...

_**On the eighth day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

(Silence)

Roy: Where are they?

_**Seven Pichu's dying,**_

Pichu: You put your right leg in,

Kirby: You put your right leg out,

Falco: Can I have my egg now?

Pichu: You put your right leg in,

Kirby: And you shake it all about!

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Link: Help me, help me!

Fox: (Zooms by again) Neverrr!

_**Fiiiive Zelda Screams!**_

Zelda: (Still doing opera)

Pikachu: (Looks at watch)

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: (Wipes maple syrup off) Eww eww eww eww ewwww!

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Yoshi: I'm bored.

Mario: Yeah I'm gonna join the Hokey Pokey.

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Yoshi: You do the Hokey Pokey,

Pichu: And you turn yourself around.

Mario: (Spins, clapping)

Yoshi,Pichu,Falco,Kirby&Mario: That's what it's all about!

Fox: Hey can I join?

_**And the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: You put your butt in,

Fox: (Giggling) You put your butt out,

Falco: You put your butt in!

Yoshi: And you shake it all about!

(Everyone shakes)

_**On the ninth day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**Nine Mewtwo Attacks!**_

Mewtwo: (Charges up)

Kirby: WAIT!

Pichu: Join the Hokey Pokey!

SS: WHAT'S UP WITH THE HOKEY POKEY THING!?

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

Jigglypuff: Jigglyjiggly!

Kirby: No, Hokey Pokey!

Jigglypuff: Sure why not.

_**Seven Pichu's Dying,**_

Pichu: You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around,

SS: This song doesn't matter to you at all does it.

Fox,Jigglypuff,Kirby,Pichu,Falco,Yoshi&Mario: That's what it's all about! (Clap clap)

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Marth: (Spreading tinsel everywhere)

Pikachu: (Comes by with a broom) Move.

Marth: (Sprinkles tinsel on the Arwing)

_**Fiiive Zelda Screams,**_

Zelda: (Still doing opera)

Pikachu: (Taps watch)

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: (Kicks) Tooshay!

Marth: Don't step in the tinsel!

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Mario: You put your whole self in,

Yoshi: You put your whole self out,

Fox: You put your whole self in,

Jigglypuff: And you shake it all about!

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: You do the Hokey Pokey,

Mewtwo: And you turn yourself around.

_**And the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Throws tinsel everywhere)

Fox,Jigglypuff,Kirby,Pichu,Mewtwo,Falco,Yoshi&Mario: That's what it's all about! (Clap clap)

_**On the tenth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Ten Red-Haired Swordsman,**_

Roy: Wootness!

Mewtwo: You and your slang. Join the Hokey Pokey!

Roy: Okay!

_**Nine Mewtwo Attacks,**_

Mewtwo: What _am_ I supposed to attack anyway?

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

Jigglypuff: What else is there?

Kirby: You put your... tail in!

_**Seven Pichu's Dying,**_

Pichu: Yeah whatever.

Roy: You put your tail in!

Kirby: You put your tail out!

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Marth: (Still spreading tinsel) Wee!

Fox: (Flies by, tinsel goes everywhere) Coming through!

Marth: HOLY FLAPPY WAFFLES FOX, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TINSEL!

_**Fiiiive Zelda Screams,**_

Zelda: (Still doing opera)

Everyone stares.

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: TOOSHAY 'N STUFF!

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Mario: You put your tail in

Yoshi: And you shake it all about!

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: Seriously, can I have my egg now...

_**And the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Shaking tail)

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**Eleven Links a Leaping,**_

Link: Boing boing boing!

Link#2: Boing! (Hops)

Link#3: Boing boing...!

Link: ...

Link#11: Boink

Link#6: Boing boing...

Link#8: Boing.

Link#2: ...

Link: ... Well this sucks.

Yoshi: Back to Hokey Pokey?

Link: Deal.

_**Ten Red-Haired Swordsman,**_

Roy: (Poses)

_**Nine Mewtwo Attacks,**_

Mewtwo: You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around,

Mario: That's what it's all about!

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

Jigglypuff: Guess I'd better do my role now. Come on guys.

(Eight Jigglypuffs hop by).

_**Seven Pichu's Dying,**_

Pichu: Are we done the song?

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Fox: Bye bye tinsel!

Marth: No!

_**Fiiive Zelda Screams!**_

Zelda: (_Still_ doing opera)

Pikachu: ... You're my hero.

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: TOO- (coughs) shay.

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Mario: Are we done the Hokey Pokey?

Yoshi: Yep. Back to me throwing you random objects?

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: We're done the song, I need my egg now!

_**And the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Eating hamburgar)

SS: You said you cut down!

Kirby: I lied.

_**On the twelvth day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me,**_

_**Twelve Tired Smashers**_

Fox: You got that right.

Marth: Stop ruining my tinsel!

Fox: You don't spread tinsel on a stage anyway you retard.

Marth: I can if I want to! Now move, I need to spread it there.

_**Eleven Links a Leaping,**_

Link#2: How much are you paying me for doing this?

_**Ten Red-Haired Swordsman,**_

Roy: I'm pooped.

Kirby: You need a new cardboard sword for the next play.

Roy: Why?

Kirby: Because it's all old and bent.

Roy: You're old and bent.

Marth: OH BURN!

Kirby: Where'd you come from...

_**Nine Mewtwo Attacks,**_

Mewtwo: Yep I'm done, anyone up for Poker?

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

Jigglypuff: I like pancakes!

Kirby: ... That's nice?

_**Seven Pichu's Dying,**_

Pichu: Why can't like, Link die. Nobody loves him.

Link: Go play in traffic.

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Fox: Funny how I haven't shot anything yet.

Marth: (Hides a handful of tinsel).

_**Fiiiive Zelda Screams,**_

Zelda: (Still doing opera)

Pikachu: HOLY MOTHER- YOU CAN STOP NOW!

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: Tooshay!

Kirby: Oh tooshay your face.

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Yoshi: (Throws air)

Mario: (Hits) FOUR!

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Kirby: (Gives egg)

Falco: Well I guess I don't need it anymore...?

_**AND THE STAR ROD, FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF DREEEAMS!**_

(Everyone bows).

SS: _WELL, _that was pretty interesting.

Marth: True... want some tinsel?

SS: ... Sure why not.

Marth: (Sprinkles) Eeehehe!

SS: Anyways, have a Merry Christmas everyone, and don't forget to sing the Hokey Pokey!


End file.
